


媳养童

by Likka



Category: ONER
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: 时间设定ONER出道第7~10年。“我拿你当弟弟养你却想反攻我”的悲惨故事。半糖小甜饼。简易小破车×2。前车洋灵，后车洋灵+灵洋。





	媳养童

（一）  
木子洋时隔多年才终于回过味儿来:灵超才是坤音的亲儿子，而自己是那个倒霉的童养媳。 

第四张专辑封面照拍摄快结束的补拍时间，灵超说着“洋洋，等我一下”时回头对上自己视线的这双眼眸，虽然一如既往清澈闪亮得如一把星辉洒进湖底，却已不似七年前那样，盛满了自己猜不透的天马行空、还有是人都看得出的对自己的依赖。  
这眼神里多了些什么呢。自称靠脑子吃饭的木子洋陷入了沉思，然后不禁打了一个寒颤。

“占有欲。” 他小弟看他的眼神，带着肉眼可见的占有欲。

“自言自语嘛呢？”路过的队长犹豫了一下还是表达了关心——也可能是八卦之心。   
“哎老岳…”木子洋飞速组织了一下语言，“你觉不觉着…小弟最近又长个儿了？”  
“呿。”岳岳转身留下一个正宗的京味儿嫌弃。可能是算准了这个前任团霸如今无暇欺负自己，直接丢下他，去推隔壁化妆间的门了。

木子洋继续瘫着，任由自己的四肢在沙发上肆意流淌。  
渐渐袭来的困意使得刚才小弟那个夺人心魄的眼神在他的脑海里渐渐模糊变得柔和。木子洋索性犯懒地把刚才一瞬间冒出的危机感归类于自己的过分谨慎。——他洋哥顶天立地堂堂正正一个真正的男子汉，怎么能够怕这个呢——疑虑也就这么随着困意烟消云散。 

木子洋皱着脸被灵超摇醒的时候，对上的又是自己熟悉的那张恃宠而骄的脸——从七年前他的双标起床气闻名于世之后，小弟就成了团里唤醒贪睡大猫的唯一指定人选。七年下来，木子洋几乎觉得，自己的起床气恐怕只是活在传说里的事了。

“洋哥洋哥，”灵超照惯例凑到木子洋脖子旁边，两根手指揪住了他左边的袖子。木子洋眼睛都没睁就反应过来，他的小崽子这是来打小报告的。  
——忘了是从什么时候开始了。大概是从出道前韩国拍摄时那突如其来的一吻之后吧，当年那个总是赖在岳妈妈身边的小朋友，渐渐从母子局里叛变了。四个人参加的所有综艺里的竞赛，最后总是不知不觉从个人赛变成了两两对决。他小弟仗着年纪小哥哥宠，欠嗖嗖地跑去卜岳那边刺探敌情，然后回来拽着自己神秘兮兮地报告，等着自己分析谋划一番，最终带领他取得胜利。获胜后小弟脸上抑制不住的骄傲表情，一度成为了木子洋在综艺节目里抑制睡意的法宝。   
此刻的木子洋也就懒洋洋地“嗯？”了一句示意继续，顺便长手一伸把小崽子捞到怀里。

“他俩那屋的门敲不开。我问他俩干嘛呢，卜凡说少儿不宜……”   
“扯淡。”木子洋揉了揉颈窝里刚又换了发色的脑袋，“你早都过了十八岁了”。

木子洋话音刚落，自己却心下一惊。 大家都太习惯拿小弟当孩子了。可是春去秋来年复一年，小弟已经到了自己当年出道的年纪。  
而再过几个小时，自己也要迈进三十岁的门槛了。

胸口突然涌上的一团莫名的情绪让木子洋心烦意乱。也无暇猜测那两个人到底在搞什么猫腻，拉着灵超起身就想出去走走。   
没想到隔壁化妆间的门咔哒一声，卜凡推门径直朝木子洋走了过来，拍了拍他胳膊:“老岳有事找你谈，让你进去说。”转身又冲灵超挑眉:“好容易有空，赶紧陪哥哥打两把。他俩太菜……” 

木子洋心不在焉地听官方岳说了半天最近上节目和舞台上的问题，没精打采地应和着。好在岳岳也好脾气地没挑他理，只是似乎神色比平时更恨铁不成钢了一些，说的话也好像更添了几分语重心长，只是自己现在也没什么心思去琢磨其中的含义。

 

天色暗下去已经几个小时了。  
卜凡带着他的小弟上哪去了呢。 

“得啦，”岳岳把木子洋从意识涣散的边缘拉回来，“明儿你生日。说点开心的。”  
岳岳站起来脱下拍摄的服装换上便服:“回家，他俩这会儿估计已经到了。晚上咱们好好给你过个生日。”  
看着听到回家见小弟眼神就突然明朗起来的木子洋，岳岳只恨他的凡子不在旁边，连个能让他小声逼逼的人都没了。

木子洋着急忙慌地推开小别墅的门的时候，只看见卜凡蹲在客厅里，摆弄着地板上放着的一个熊本熊人偶装。  
“我小弟呢？”  
“洋洋你有没有良心？啊？”卜凡立马化身“卜服”表情包。“我在这给你装这个屋装了一晚上，你就知道问你小弟啊？”  
“咋的，凡子不是弟弟啊？”岳岳仗着卜凡在，终于敢小声逼逼一句老梗。  
“别说没用的，他不是跟你打游戏吗？打哪去了？”木子洋站在卜岳俩人对面，手边缺了个人的感觉更明显了。  
“你看看你那个样子——”卜凡边跟木子洋对喊边把岳岳从空调上抠下来，“小弟去给你取蛋糕去了，我去拿这个熊壳子——我这不怕他拿不动累着吗？就你会疼小弟啊？”  
“凡砸，跟寿星喊什么喊？你去把菜弄弄去。”岳岳觉得是时候开始自己的表演了，赶紧出来缓和了气氛。   
前·团霸木子洋也觉得自己这个火确实发得名不正言不顺，悻悻在沙发上坐下。卜凡费劲巴力装饰了一下午的气球鲜花墙面根本吸引不了他的眼光，五分钟里瞟了十几次墙上的钟。  
“不行，十点了都，我去接我小弟。”  
“洋洋啊……小弟已经不是小孩儿了。”成熟稳重的队长给了木子洋一个做作的拍肩安慰，“你还拿自己当他监护人呢？”  
“你这个老岳——”木子洋在发飙边缘犹豫。  
“还是……你怕你小弟让人拐跑了？啊？”  
没想到木子洋听了这话，突然像个被人捅破扔在地上的皮球，往后一仰摔在沙发上。 “洋洋……？”岳岳打破了令人尴尬的沉默。“我就那么一说，就开玩笑的。”  
“小弟大了…我知道。小弟早晚有一天会跟别人跑…我知道。”眼见着木子洋面色渐渐淡如死灰嘴角却还是强撑着往上扬了扬:“但是他想跟谁跑，怎么也得先让我见见……看看我同不同意吧？”  
卜凡攥着饭铲从厨房门口窜出来，脸红脖子粗地喊:“你当你是小弟什么人啊？人家谈恋爱还得你同意呀？” 

岳岳觉得这一秒钟他发挥了他出道生涯以来最快的反应速度——一边按着熊本人偶装的头、两步跨到卜凡面前捂住那张不合时宜的嘴，一边到处找纸巾，一边哀求:“别哭啊洋洋！你、你别哭啊！”

 

（二）

 

哄好痛哭流涕的木子洋原来是这么难的一件事——劫后余生的岳妈妈开始心疼起了自己的鹅子。  
何况还得时刻注意不能用秀恩爱的方式堵住凡子不停突突突的嘴。  
岳岳深深叹气。

“洋洋啊。”欲言又止权衡利弊了半天，岳岳还是决定直奔主题。  
“都七年了，你要是……要是真有那个意思，就跟他说了吧？你要是…对小弟没想法……”  
“我们都卜信！”卜凡强忍着被他老岳掐着大腿的疼痛也要喊出来。  
“你要是对小弟没想法，能苦哈哈地单到三十岁？”岳岳心累，放弃了组织语言和管理卜凡。  
“我这不是……一直没找着机会……”木子洋心虚地嘴硬。  
“天天腻歪在一起还说没机会！”卜凡终于等到老岳放弃抵抗，开始疯狂diss霸占了他老岳一下午的罪魁祸首。“你说说还想咋有机会？你说说？咋的还得像我跟老岳似的、先奔现后网恋呗？”

“我倒希望我跟小弟是网恋……”木子洋眼圈又红了:“网恋的话，就算他见了大世面、喜欢了更好的人，我也还能当他的洋哥哥，他也不至于不情不愿还被绑在我身边……”  
这回连卜凡都傻眼了。憋了半天，憋出一句:“洋啊…你们金牛座的人是心思这么细腻的吗…？  
知心队长岳是吐槽也下不去嘴、安慰也找不着头绪。  
木子洋也反应过来刚才略显矫情的话，感觉自己脸上有点发烧。

他也不知道，自己怎么就有耐心在小弟的身边傻不愣登耗了七年。表面看来像是他很坏脾气、对弱小可怜但很皮的弟弟施暴，实际上却是他把人牢牢地护在以自己为名的领地里，可以自由自在地去野去任性，真惹到了旁人却可以跑回自己这求救:打鹅也得看主人不是。谁能想到堂堂高冷大模木子洋，爱豆出道，干的都是给熊孩子擦屁股的事呢。

可是孩子总会长大的。小弟也不会一直是那个跟在自己屁股后边问这问那，给块糖吃就能乐半天的没见识的小孩了。灵超本来就有得是天赋，如今出道多年，稚气也渐渐褪去，加上年轻精力旺盛荷尔蒙激增，俨然是一个可以独当一面的偶像。

木子洋想起了自己仍然锁在抽屉里的那朵小纸花——那句“我足以与你相配”的花语，小弟是对着镜头说的，但却是做给他看了。  
在木子洋心里，小弟做的远比足以与他相配更多。这个少年的羽翼丰满、光芒万丈，都早已在他木子洋的能力之上了。

他羞于启齿。但是他自己清楚:他怂了。他顶天立地堂堂正正的男子汉木子洋，除了怕鬼以外，还怕他小弟丢下他、去见更大的世面去了。

客厅里只剩时钟滴滴答答的声音。

小弟现在在哪呢？本来自己还兴致勃勃地要去接他的。马上就要到4月21号了。这是自己的第三十个生日。两个人都是二十多岁的时候，他还能产生年龄的距离被拉近的错觉。可是现在，自己马上就要三十岁了。  
木子洋终于万念俱灰地自暴自弃起来。一米八八的身躯慢慢蹭到沙发的尽头，把脸埋在抱枕里掩饰自己刚哭过的沙哑声音。

“小凡……你…还有烟吗？”

 

（三）

 

灵超听从了凡哥的引诱，被套进熊本熊玩偶里的第一分钟:开心。  
洋哥真是一刻也离不了我啊。嘿嘿。

灵超克服着自己的多动症，蜷缩在熊本熊玩偶里的第五分钟:庆幸。  
还好两个哥哥拦住了洋哥。要是真出去找我一圈发现我猫在这里，洋哥恼羞成怒一定打死我——不过他也不舍得。嘿嘿。

灵超进退两难，无助地瘫在熊本熊玩偶里的第十分钟:焦灼。  
洋哥怎么就哭了呢？自从不当练习生以来，他洋哥好像就不哭了。就两年前给家里打电话的时候哭过一次——当时自己也没在场，还是后来洋哥妈妈偷偷告诉自己的。洋哥怕不是个傻子吧？我灵超鹅谈恋爱当然要洋哥你同意啊——你不答应我我怎么跟你谈恋爱。嘿嘿。

灵超双腿麻木，冷汗直流地蹲在熊本熊玩偶里的第二十五分钟:震惊。  
洋哥平时看起来明明是泰山崩于前面不改色的，没想到肚子里装了这么多弯弯绕绕，怪不得腹肌都没了……

灵超坐立难安，在熊本熊玩偶里犹豫自己出场时机、却听到木子洋要烟抽的第三十分钟:炸了。

 

灵超愤而起身，刚准备掀起熊本熊的大脑袋，没想到蹲得太久起得太急，眼前炸开一片金星，张开的嘴也说不出话，整个熊张牙舞爪就冲沙发上的木子洋扑了过去。  
即使是没少刷偶练黑历史的木子洋，颓废中也没反应过来这个场景是多么的似曾相识，只是遵从自己的反射本能，一爪子把突然出现的庞然大物甩到墙根。

灵超只是在笨重的人偶装里扑腾了几秒，卜岳早已弹起来冲到了自己身边一左一右把自己拉起来、摘掉了自己头上身上的伪装。  
还没完全恢复视觉的灵超抓着岳妈妈健壮的手臂维持平衡，急不可耐地对着木子洋的轮廓胡乱嘶吼着——“李振洋！我看你是长能耐了是不是！当初答应我戒烟的不是你啊啊啊啊啊——？？现在要烟抽是不是？啊？李振洋昂昂昂昂昂昂——！！！”  
企图拦住灵超的卜凡觉得自己耳朵都要炸了。一边龇牙咧嘴地丢给岳岳一个“都怪你”的眼神，一边在心里感慨:弟弟不愧vocal担当，这个丹田气真不是一般厉害啊，我们卜一样、卜一样……

终于喘匀了气看清了人的灵超回头企图跟他的岳妈妈交换一下眼色，队长却只有一脸“局面脱离掌控”的表情，还有在鹅子背上轻拍两下大概是暗示“听天由命”的团队精神的手。  
灵超只好硬着头皮，朝低着头一言不发的木子洋走过去。

这几步路走得真是漫长。简直比让他和他洋哥重新认识一遍还要长。  
小机灵的脑子飞速运转后已经站在了雕像木子洋的面前。灵超两只手拽了拽、整理好木子洋衬衫松垮散开的前襟，故作淡定地大声说:“行了，看在你是寿星的份上，不跟你计较。”

本以为洋哥会趁机回嘴，或者气不过、很暖地打他一顿。没想到木子洋只是微微侧了侧头，眼睛藏在长长的刘海里。  
本质欠嗖嗖的灵超不禁来了劲，一个响指打在木子洋眼前:“干嘛呐——！回神儿啊你——”

 

——灵超突然想起很多很多年前，他们还是BC221的时候。自己和洋哥还不熟的时候。  
那时没有拍照经验的自己跟着岳妈妈去听洋哥的拍照速成小课堂，面对着神态自若眯眼微笑的洋哥，他站在角落头都不敢抬，耳朵里不断钻进洋哥低沉性感的声音，说了什么句子也不知道进没进去脑子、只觉得心口被撩拨得一阵阵发痒。直到洋哥宣布下课，修长的手指突然伸过来，一个响指清脆地响在他面前——他终于不得不直视那双自己一直不敢仰视的眼睛。他仍然记得，那双眼睛里的光太过炽热，在那一瞬间就烧化了自己心里所有的防线。

灵超第一次觉得，自己猜透了面前这个总是深不可测的人的想法。

不，大概只是、突然懂了他的心吧。

因为自己，能够感同他的身受。

 

二十三岁的灵超，觉得自己的青春已经不再疼痛了。他一直觉得高不可攀的这个人，终于承认了自己——我终于，足以与你相配。

但是现在还不是沾沾自喜的时候。要是就这么摧垮了他的自信，灵超恐怕是不会原谅自己的。  
现在有很多话想说给洋哥听呢。想让洋哥知道，他其实会一直是自己追随的目标——不论是他太平洋般宽阔可靠的肩膀，还是他走在前方笃定踏实的步伐，或者他即使被折磨到哭泣也不叫停的坚忍，还有从来都毫不怀疑地对自己的包容……自己比洋哥，就像年龄一样，永远都差一步啊。  
不过，已经可以和你肩并肩走在一起了。  
那下一步，就可以手拉手吧？

灵超露出一个心满意足的笑容，搂着木子洋的腰进了木子洋的卧室。

 

（熊本熊的故事致敬:av21180029）

 

（四）

 

木子洋也不知道自己这是怎么了。  
虽然小弟经常来他房间——搜刮他的衣柜啊、喊他起床啊、玩他的电脑啊、甚至以各种各样的理由来借用自己的厕所啊……  
但是像现在这样，自己听任小弟摆布靠在床头，随后被小弟爬上床钻进怀里，还是第一次。

木子洋突然明白，自己一直害怕的，正是这种充满欲望的慌张。

床是他这只大猫的私人领域。能进到他的地盘的，不是伴侣，就是猎物。  
他还不知道该把小弟判定成哪一种。

灵超按了床头的灯开关，额头靠在他一边的锁骨上。  
“洋哥…还生我气呢？”

木子洋低了低头，小弟软软的头发贴在了自己脸上。  
大概是因为刚才的一番闹剧，灵超的头发有点湿湿的。曾几何时，这样的亲密，他们习以为常。刚出道的时候，通告排得很满。几乎所有睡眠都是在沙发和车座上完成的。各种各样狭窄的空间，使得小崽子找遍试遍了自己身上所有能睡的位置:肩膀可以倚、颈窝可以搭、怀抱可以钻、后背可以靠、腹肌可以枕、大腿可以抱……对自己来说，这个小小身体则是一个过于精致的人肉抱枕，轻轻暖暖的，不管睡在哪里，只要抱着他就有归属感。

后来ONER如愿大火，不用再抓紧每一次曝光的机会增加知名度，公司会开始帮他们筛选通告，主办方提供的待遇也越来越好，甚至前几年弟弟和凡子都开始有了单独的通告……木子洋发现，自己名正言顺和小弟腻歪的机会好像越来越少了。只有在节目里打打闹闹的时候趁机摸两把，或者在例行的团综拍摄不重要的镜头里抽空搂搂抱抱。  
木子洋不止一次在心里抽自己大嘴巴巴。当初小弟还小，他觉得时机不成熟，没有对他说出那句重要的话。没想到转眼七年过去，小弟长大了，ONER火了，他却再没等到更好的时机。

 

“洋哥我错了。”怀里的人瓮声瓮气地道歉简短而果断。  
这个小孩很明白这句看似服软的撒娇，就是哥哥心里的一张特赦令。不管惹了多大的祸，只要有这一句话，自己的心和怀抱都会毫无保留地再次对他敞开。对他小弟，就是这样没办法啊。  
木子洋叹了口气。修长的手指轻车熟路地伸到灵超脖子后边，像抓小动物一样一把捏住，“你洋哥过生日，你不在家乖乖陪着，跟你凡哥去外边野…还跟那俩老不正经的一起算计你洋哥…你洋哥的小秘密也偷听了…还害我差点犯烟瘾……”  
木子洋边说边捏，只是…或许因为刚才的折腾吧，手上的力道轻得根本称不上教训，反倒像是个小怨妇在软绵绵地撒娇。怀里的小弟却一如既往地配合他表演，小脑袋甩来甩去晃个不停，嘴里念念有词，无非都是那些自己听了七年的句子。

这样真好啊。弟弟好像还是那个弟弟。变了的大概是自己吧——变得越来越谨慎越来越软弱，也越来越玻璃心。木子洋笑着松了手，低头对上灵超小心翼翼试探的目光，心里冒出一丝“这小子该不会是哄我呢吧”的不祥预感。

“洋哥哥~”小弟继续对他发动可爱攻击，“那个，我给你准备了生日礼物。”灵超熟练地解锁了他的手机，打开某个音乐软件，搜索了一个一看就知道是小号的ID——歌手页只有一个曲目：《真相是真》。记性很好的木子洋心下一动。偶练第一季那阵，这首歌在粉圈风靡一时。还在某站上看过，洋灵粉给自己和小弟也剪了一个。看完自己憋不住掉眼泪还被当时的小弟嘲笑了一番。

这个小弟还真是……对哄好自己很有一套，对惹哭自己也很有一套。耳机里是那个天天在他耳边吵嚷个不停的熟悉声音，慢慢悠悠地唱着那些带着点伤感、却仍是很撩人的歌词。旋律柔肠百转，每个弯却都好像贴着着木子洋的九曲回肠。当年那个视频里拼接起来的片段已经时间久远，但这次，是从小弟口中唱出来，是明明白白地告诉自己：我说的是我们的故事。这就是我的心意。

“可我只看向你眼底，而千万人欢呼什么我不关心。我想告诉你，相爱太难了，但少年一瞬动心就永远动心。”

屋子里一篇漆黑。手机屏幕的荧光幽幽地投在旁边少年的脸上。翕动的睫毛下那双眼睛向自己投来的目光莽撞却坚定，两片薄薄的嘴唇紧张地抿着。  
房间归于寂静。  
怀中人小声问着：“怎么样，洋哥，生日礼物…还满意吗？”

木子洋觉得，如果自己这个时候哭出来的话，就实在太不争气了。

为了转移胸中郁结已久的那份情绪，他决定要像freestyle时为了押韵的卜凡一样——不择手段了。

“毕竟是你哥哥三十大寿，一首歌就够吗？”  
木子洋搂着灵超的手从腰侧顺着衬衫下摆钻了进去。“我可还想要点儿……更特别的。”

 

 

 

木子洋扭开灵超衬衫最后一颗扣子的时候，指尖察觉出这个瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛在微微地颤动。

他自我安慰地想着：谁让这个小孩儿先不听话的呢。自己小心翼翼绷了七年的这张窗户纸，被他这个熊孩子冲过来胡乱捅破。那自己这个受害者只好给他点颜色看看——反正自己打他他都觉得暖，那做点更过分的事情，他也不会介意的吧？

可是犹豫再三的暖男洋，仍不忍心真的欺负小弟。用一个轻柔的吻安慰了渐渐发热的胸口，一只手灵活地循着腰线褪下了对小弟来说总是过于松垮的裤子，另一只手轻轻一提，把轻盈的身体搁在了枕头上。

灵超不发一言，只是定定地看着他。木子洋知道，小弟是在默许。小弟信任着自己，信任着自己要对他做的一切，不管那个自称机灵的小脑袋是不是真的充分理解。  
……一直以来，都是这样的。

木子洋沉下身子。灵超因为从不懈怠练舞而线条精致的腿一条被他轻轻按住，另一条被单手撩起。他没有再看小弟的表情，只是偏过头，在大腿内侧细腻的皮肤上轻咬厮磨，直到感受到了小弟两腿间逐渐积聚的热量。

房间里这么黑，他的小孩儿应该不会害羞吧。  
他一手轻轻握着，描绘着它的尺寸和形状——木子洋觉得自己脸上好像开始发烧了。接下来的事情，对自己来说也是一个不小的挑战，如果不是为了自己捧在手心里的小家伙，可能也一辈子都不会尝试吧？反正……小弟也不过初经人事，就算自己技术拙劣，应该也能糊弄过去。

木子洋想来想去，把心一横，手里的物事已经递到了口中。脑子里不禁胡思乱想着：要是梁妻们知道，自己以性感著称的嘴唇，此刻正在干着这样的事，恐怕都要疯掉……

不安分的思绪很快就被头顶传来的声音打断。朝夕相处的漫长岁月里他听过小弟喘息的声音、小弟撒娇的声音、小弟舒爽的声音……却没想到，当这些声音糅合在一起，是足以摧垮他理智的刺激。

木子洋用尽能想象到的一切技巧，疯狂地用唇舌讨好着这片敏感肌肤的每一个部分——柔软的嘴唇狡猾地吮吸着光滑的顶端…纤长的柱身被口腔湿热的粘膜紧紧包裹…精心修剪过毛发的根部被撩拨得不住抖动…微凉的舌尖没有放过每一处青筋和沟壑……仿佛不知疲倦，仿佛可以永远不要停止。在这几分钟里木子洋好像可以把那些自己都让自己讨厌的犹疑猜测、那些无谓的自尊心都抛诸脑后，没有口是心非，没有欲盖弥彰，有的只是他把自己所有的爱和疼惜，毫无保留地摊开来，给面前的这个人看。就算笨拙也没关系，就算丢脸也没关系，付出全部也没关系，只要那个人能真真正正地感受到，不差一丝一毫。

直到灵超带着呜咽的哭腔，射在他嘴里的时候，木子洋才从这种自毁式的癫狂中清醒过来。

 

“甜枣给完了。犯了错的皮孩子，准备好好接受教训吧。”

 

——虽然木子洋在自己的内心活动里这么嘴硬着，说出口的话不知怎么的，还是带着一股哄骗的味道：“小弟，接下来可能会有点疼，怕不怕？”

他不确定小弟看向他的表情，是不是可以翻译为“真拿我当小孩儿吗？”

但循着小弟手指的方向从裤子口袋里摸到的润滑液坐实了他的猜想。

 

让这个小崽子掌控了局面可还得了？木子洋手扶着灵超的腰侧用力一掀，轻鹅易举地就把灵超整个人翻了过来。随即自己整个欺身上去，一手把灵超的两个小胳膊按在头顶，长腿一伸踩住了一边的脚踝——“如何制服一个挣扎的灵超鹅”如果是一道考试题，他木子洋有自信能花式示范一百遍。

小弟开始哼哼唧唧敷衍地求饶的时候，木子洋的手指已经把他的后穴里里外外照顾个遍了。“现在怕不怕了？”性感的嘴唇贴在灵超后颈，发出了危险的警告。  
没想到灵超脖子一梗：“怕什么？我洋哥还能害我不成？”  
木子洋觉得心口和腿间都涨得更难受了。

曾经的那个吓鸡被人骂了，都会缩成一团赶紧跑走的小孩，为什么在自己面前就得得嗖嗖不管天高地厚，木子洋知道。  
现在这个被自己按在床上慢慢侵入，紧张得不敢睁眼的小孩，为什么没有反抗、还努力调整呼吸试着放松，木子洋也知道。

他能感觉到。自己身下的人，内部有着跟外表一样的娇嫩和柔软，那个还未被他人发掘的秘境若有似无地咬合着，带着引诱的意味慢慢接纳了自己。他以为会无比艰难的这过程，因为小弟纯粹无暇的信任、意料之外的配合，而变得如此顺利。

他不知道的是，少年人的身体里，一样有欲望叫嚣着，叫嚣着多年以来，对他的渴望。

所以当灵超终于不满足于他这个大龄哥哥在床上也要谨慎稳重的态度、开始试探性地催促他更近一步时，木子洋又开始犯坏了。

“洋哥……要不……你动一动试试呗……”  
“你不知道你洋哥能躺绝不坐、能坐绝不站、能静绝不动吗？”木子洋闲下来的一只手开始不老实地在小弟胸前时摸时捏地撩拨：“想让你洋哥卖力气，你可得老实回答我几个问题。”  
“嗯……嗯嗯嗯……”灵超胡乱应和。

“以后还敢不敢自己乱跑、不跟我说一声就消失了？”  
随着话音一落，木子洋猝不及防地用力一顶。

“不敢了……洋哥，不敢了……”  
洋哥很满意，慢慢地退出些许开始抽动。

“还敢不敢叛变看你洋哥笑话、惹洋哥伤心了？”  
又是一个深入。

“下不……为例……”  
勉强可以吧。向后一靠，差点整根抽出。

“还敢不敢半夜不睡觉，在被窝里看小说偷吃糖了？”  
轻轻磨蹭着穴口。

“保证……不了……”  
这还差不多。压着内壁里最敏感的部分施力摩擦，引得小弟失声呻吟。

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
尝到甜头的木子洋变本加厉，用尽了各种刁钻古怪的问题，让小弟欲罢不能。  
在小弟精疲力竭地倒头昏睡过去之前，不知道已经被迫签署了他洋哥的几百条不平等条约了。  
不知道这个最会装傻耍赖的小弟，明天起来的时候，还会不会记得呢？

至少在今晚沉静如水的夜色里，他们都有过，毫不避讳、不加掩饰的诚实。

这样就够了。

 

清理好现场的木子洋带着疲惫却心满意足的笑容，伸手揽住了这个冒冒失失闯进自己地盘，还放心大胆睡着的枕边人。  
没想到，三十岁的自己，好像突然拥有了全世界啊。

不过……  
他碰了碰耳畔已经发出均匀呼吸的嘴唇。  
——还差他一句“生日快乐”就完美了。

 

（五）  
【昨天小弟的Me too真实地虐到我。于是激情更文也虐两秒洋哥。就虐两秒……算是给洋妻们的口罩损失费吧。】

 

“我们年轻人的身体恢复能力就是好。”  
睡到自然醒神清气爽的灵超鹅，看了看旁边他洋哥疲惫的睡脸，在心里小小嘚瑟了一番。

几个小时前，被凡哥用日益高超的拐骗技巧从洋哥身边拉走的时候，实在是没有想到，最后的发展会是这样的。

在凡哥扔的小石头马上要把人家后院的池塘填平了的时候，灵超实在忍不住了。  
“赶紧的吧？你俩又想干嘛啊？”  
“不是，小弟……”只见凡哥回头冲自己嘿嘿一笑：“那个，明人不说暗话——”  
“你不能睡我！”从未远离过粉丝过粉丝生活的灵超鹅警惕地一个后跳加双手护胸。  
“你想什么呐！”凡哥哭笑不得的脸永远是那么真诚不做作。“不是这句！”  
“哦哦……明人不说暗话——”鹅脑袋飞速找到要get的点：“我想睡洋哥！”  
“对对对对对。”凡哥如获大赦地顿了顿，“当真不？”

虽然知道自己对洋哥的爱意一直以瞎给直球著称，被岳叔凡哥看破也是没跑的事儿。但不像自己这个从未愧对自己“卜岳粉头”称号的大嘴巴，两个哥哥的态度一直是默许旁观，从没试图插手过。  
灵超丰富的内心活动被凡哥着急的语气打断：“小弟！我们叫你一声小弟，但你也老大不小了啊！喜欢你洋哥就说呗就去追呗，有啥大不了的？”  
“我表现得还不够明显吗？凡哥你都看出来了，他还没看出来？”坐拥洋哥宠爱、岳妈娇惯和凡哥吹捧的超鹅如今早已是团霸plus，怼下凡哥也是根本没在怕的。  
“也是……看洋哥婆婆妈妈那个样子，真给我们北服纯爷们儿丢人。”被小弟嫌弃的帐，凡哥分分钟算到了木子洋头上。  
“其实我跟你说实话吧，老岳这会儿，在里边给你洋哥做思想工作呢。”凡哥靠近了自己一点接着说：“一会儿你先跟我回家，我把你藏起来……等你洋哥回家以后，我和老岳循循善诱让他表明心意，再忽悠他许愿——他肯定许愿说希望你在——然后你就蹦出来给他个惊喜。这样呢也算洋哥给你表白过了，行不？”  
“我觉得这波操作还可以。”  
“那毕竟国外前五十，总得发挥点作用的是不是。”

此刻觉得自己被坑了的的灵超咬牙切齿：机灵如我，面对洋哥这个大鱼饵，竟然傻不拉几咬了钩，被那两个老不正经得逞了。  
不过好在，结局还不错——毕竟现在自己正躺在洁癖洋的床上，旋转跳跃翻滚……  
滚到了洋哥怀里。  
狭长的眼睛刚刚睁开，目光还没来得及聚焦，只是在自己的脸上温柔地扫视着。  
忍不住伸手在他头上脸上乱揉一通。对面的人只是慢慢悠悠地说了一句：“又想让洋哥给你送温暖了，是不是？”

嘿嘿。洋哥的起床气对我永远发不起来。这可是比喉结歪了，更值得我吹一辈子的事。

 

灵超大眼睛一转。  
“李振洋、洋洋、小甜甜、小亲亲、顶天立地堂堂正正真正的男子汉、我的洋哥哥——”  
“生日快乐。”

还没来得及害羞扭头，脸已经被洋哥的大手捧住。

“李英超，我喜欢你。”

“我也是，洋哥。”灵超眨巴眨巴自己的大眼睛：“我也——挺喜欢我自己的。”  
不就是开个玩笑缓和一下甜蜜的气氛么，洋哥哥的表情，怎么突然就和“笑容逐渐消失.gif”一样了呢？

“嘿嘿……但是比起我自己，我还是更喜欢你，洋哥。”

 

（六）

 

“乐以忘忧，不知老之将至。”  
一度沉迷百家讲坛的木子洋，直到今天才切身体会了这句话的意思。

曾经谈之色变的三十岁，真正来临的时候，却因为得以和小弟更进一步，变成了人生最重要的美好记忆。  
七年前，同样是自己的生日那周，ONER作为BC221第一期组合出道。彼时年少的木子洋以为，他们终于可以在聚光灯下并肩，就是最好的一天。  
如今不再是小鲜肉的木子洋却觉得，以后的好日子，应该还多得是呢。

本来就粘人的小弟，在彼此卸下了最后一道心防之后，无疑是每天都更加肆无忌惮地，随时随处散发着对他的爱意。少年人对自己诱人犯罪的魅力并非一无所知，却还是用尽一切方法、不分幕后台前地撩拨自己心弦。木子洋在几次因为表情管理失败之后，得到了经纪人约谈。可惜，木子洋甘之如饴，小弟也就变本加厉。

只不过，每次木子洋去隔壁两口子面前炫耀自己的全面胜利时，卜凡还是会卜服卜忿地叨叨:“多大出息？啊？多大出息？我都不好意思说你，还带先上车后补票的吗？”

 

有文化有背景的队长也还是会一脸不满地碎碎念:“没想到你这个木子洋真是…也就能糊弄糊弄年少无知的小弟！当初凡子追我的时候，好歹还是欠着公司的钱、举债斥巨资给我买的大蛋糕，还写了比那个产生什么什么绯闻的freestyle肉麻二百二十一倍的一大段rap，我才勉强答应他的！”

木子洋说不一样不一样，我跟小弟多深厚的革命情谊，你们不懂。

研究生和哈士凡的脑子同样不能接受：明明是四个人一起革命来的，怎么他俩就不懂。

 

木子洋脸上一副无所谓的样子，心里还是真的庆幸的——自己的心意是否够多够重，他的小弟从没挑剔过。

这样的小弟，让木子洋更想掏心掏肺地疼爱。想把自己能获得的一切，都一股脑地塞给这个一片赤诚的干净少年，也想把他牢牢圈在自己并不那么强壮的怀抱里，宠成一朵温室白玫瑰。外边的大风大浪，有大哥在呢——当初要他命的十圈体能都替小弟做了，如今还有什么是不能的呢。

只要小弟需要，他就可以随时做小弟的大哥、做小王子的骑士、做小精灵的守护神、做疼痛青春里的那场暴雨。

——木子洋的中二病啊。有李英超在，只怕是好不了了吧。

 

 

2024年的6月。

坤音BC221练习生的第三期男团宣布出道了。公司一共推了三个偶像团体，都是男团。历来对扣工资无所畏惧的木子洋不禁大胆猜测，这一定是秦姐的什么恶趣味。

新人被安排集体去韩国做造型加拍摄。ONER作为刚出了专辑的前辈，也要一同前往，拍拍团综，带带新人，对他们来说算是一段短暂休闲。

开会的时候小弟就忍不住，凑到洋哥耳边说悄悄话：“洋哥，公司是不是看咱俩没度蜜月，大发慈悲给我们安排了一个？”

木子洋差点又被经纪人找去谈话。

 

几年不见，这个本来就陌生的国度，变得更加陌生了。没空理会卜岳两人一遍又一遍发出“想当年我们来的时候……”的标准老干部式发言，木子洋一边不动声色地抢占了活动经费，一边哄着小弟买这个吃买那个玩。

 

没想到自由活动的时间，只不过是一个白天。傍晚队长就接到经纪人的消息，说新人那边造型已经提前做好了。今天晚上需要前辈们过去，拍几个快访和小互动。

毕竟是带新人，可想而知，一拍就拍到了深夜。确认完自己的部分结束，坐在镜头外休息的时候，木子洋已经开始犯困了，琢磨着要不要把小弟抓过来，抱着睡一会儿再说。

 

就是在那时，他听到了卜凡那声、几乎是哭着喊出来的“老岳——！”

 

 

（七）

【虐是不可能虐的。老子要写快落的小甜饼文学。】

 

木子洋和灵超坐第二辆车赶到医院的时候，卜凡蹲在手术室门口。  
或许是因为蜷缩着手脚，整个人看起来一点也不像平时那么强壮。经纪人忙着用口罩帽子把发愣的卜凡捂严实。灵超几步窜过去，搂着他凡哥的膝盖，拍着胳膊安慰着。

木子洋看着渐渐涌来的人群，靠在墙边尽量隐蔽着自己——自己这种冷淡的态度，一度被解析为事不关己，甚至传成与某某某闹不和的传闻。习以为常之后也就风平浪静了。木子洋相信每个人的情绪最终还是自己一个人的事情，外人总归帮不上，自己只要尽量不再生出额外的麻烦就可以了。

岳岳虽然是作为嘉宾出场，对拍摄来说本来可有可无。但是因为出了事故，工作人员和新人们都被批准当场暂停拍摄，陪着一起到医院。秦姐也订好了机票，第一时间赶过来。

几个新人吓得不轻，都在一边低眉顺眼的站着。几个平时熟悉的工作人员围过来，询问当时什么情况。  
“棚侧面闲搁着的一个摇臂，不知道怎么倒了，老岳怕砸进去伤着弟弟们，就冲过去扶…旁边一个被带下来的反光灯架，就掉老岳背上了。”卜凡整个脸藏在阴影里，吐字也不是很清晰，“…也不知道砸到腰没。本来就没好利索。”

灵超掰着卜凡的胳膊不让他啃手：“你别害怕，我岳叔那么大个人，自己心里还能没有数么。”

卜凡低头咕咕哝哝:“他要真有数…就不该这么大岁数了，还逞这个英雄…”

木子洋缩在一边，到底有点不知所措。平时这种混乱的场面，都是他们的队长出面八方应付。可是挑大梁的人现在躺在里边了，三个弟弟一个负责难受，一个负责安慰，一个负责干瞪眼…他想起出道前有个人嘱咐他们，以后要干练一点儿。不知道那个人如果看见他们现在这个不争气的样子，还会不会假模假式地凶巴巴呢？

 

ONER在队长住院缺席的情况下，拍摄完了紧急修改了剧本的团综之后，距离岳岳出院、ONER回国的时间还剩下一天两夜。

心心念念要去病房贴身陪护的卜凡，把自己的东西胡乱塞给木子洋就跑了。岳岳给木子洋发了个消息，让他别担心自己，哄好自己的鹅子别让小孩儿上火。

木子洋嘴上骂了句瞎操心，转头乖乖打开了旅游地图。

 

虽然ONER还不至于火到韩国，不用担心被粉丝和狗仔影响出行体验，但木子洋稍作思索，觉得这个时候的小弟，恐怕也没心情去灯红酒绿的市中心凑热闹。索性找了个度假公园，趁小弟补觉，托人采买了外宿的用品。

 

曾经反复明示的自驾游心愿，竟然是在如今这样的情况下被勉强达成。木子洋在车上自我安慰地想着，人生嘛，不就是处处都有遗憾么。下意识地把搂着小弟的手紧了紧。小孩儿真的累的够呛，淡色的睫毛沉稳地盖在眼睑下，嘴唇微不可察地嘟着。木子洋在眼睛和嘴唇之间犹豫了一会儿，最终决定各亲一下。

小弟的眼睛是温热的，唇峰却有些凉意。木子洋忍不住叼住面前精巧的唇瓣，汲取着这奇妙的清凉，直到小弟两片嘴唇都被他吮得发热，才不舍地磨蹭两下拉开距离。

木子洋还准备继续对着这张自己看了好多年也没看够的脸发呆，却发现灵超已经醒了，正扬着下巴泰然自若地斜睨着他:“多大人了还玩偷亲？啊？李~振洋~”

木子洋噗呲一声乐了，一掌把小脑袋按到自己胸前，低头小声道:“那李英超先生多大人了，怎么被偷亲耳朵还红呢？”

 

车停到湖边的时候，不认床的小孩儿已经补好了觉，彻底精神了。

趁日落没结束，木子洋带灵超去湖边散步。  
想到还在医院躺着的岳岳，和这几天脸色都很吓人的凡哥，灵超胸口有点闷闷的。小手摸索着伸进洋哥的裤子口袋，马上被洋哥的大手紧紧握住，十指纠缠紧扣。灵超觉得心下轻松了一点，跟上大长腿洋哥的步伐好像也没那么费力了。

 

“医生是不是说，以后不让岳叔跳舞了。”  
走回帐篷时天已经黑了下来，两个人并肩躺在草地上，等着看星星。

“嗯。”木子洋终于等到小孩儿开口，心里一块石头落了半。

“那他怎么办啊，洋哥。”

“当初我膝盖里往外拿骨头的时候，你也是这么担心我的吗？”洋哥往小弟躺着的那边侧了侧头，表示自己的发问并没有醋意。

“你那时候…多年轻啊。何况你不是也没全好，现在还总腿疼呢。”

眼见着小孩说到最后，掩饰不住地开始撇嘴，木子洋又在心里抽自己大嘴巴巴。这个小机灵的心思，比表面看起来细腻得多，什么都瞒不过。

 

木子洋支起半边身子，盯住那双天生忧郁的眼睛。

“小弟，你知道老岳会怎么跟你凡哥说么？……就那句话，你猜。”

“嗯……一切都是最好的安排。”

 

小孩儿的仰望着他的眼睛里，水雾渐渐散去，亮得倒映出了整片星空。

 

木子洋笑着，欺身凑到灵超耳边，用上他自认为最性感的语调柔声说:今天星星好多，好漂亮。

 

他一开口灵超就闻到了土味情话的气息。只是夏夜的晚风醉人，此景此景似乎也显出一丝甜蜜。少年深深地望进哥哥的眼睛，乖乖地回答:

 

“我也看见了。”

 

 

（八）

 

回国之后的第一次公司例会，散会后岳岳被单独留下了。  
灵超表情沉了沉，拉住了若无其事准备去休息的木子洋。“我有种不好的预感。”

“不用预感，”卜凡抱着胳膊站在走廊，“咱们一起的日子不多了。”

 

 

ONER暂停团体活动和训练的日子，已经过去了一周。

经纪人送岳岳回北京的大房子，说是陪爸妈住几天。木子洋卜凡灵超分别被指派，去跟着公司其他的团训练或者出活动。

队长岳岳可能因伤退团的消息，三个弟弟多多少少也听进了耳朵里。卜凡自然吵着老岳去哪他去哪，甚至因此跟岳岳闹了好几天，谁也不知道现在和好了没。或许是因为对他们的关系有所顾虑，这几天公司都尽量避免几个人见面，说等各自做好自己的打算，再私下去找经纪人谈。

 

 

这天木子洋去给新人做完特别指导，回到住处的时候，已经接近深夜十二点了。

小弟房间的灯亮着。

木子洋蹑手蹑脚走到门口。他也不知道自己为什么突然起了偷听的心。趴门缝听了半天，却什么动静也没有。木子洋只好推门进去。  
灵超正趴在桌上睡着。木子洋犹豫着是该帮他关灯，还是给人抱到床上，却被叫住了。

“洋哥。”  
小孩儿眼睛红红的。

木子洋皱眉:“哭了？”

小弟摇了摇头:“困的。…我想等你回来。”

“你这什么等法？在自己屋里睡觉。”

小弟狡黠地一笑:“你看我屋灯亮着，肯定会过来的。”

 

 

几年的艺人生活，即使是精力过剩著称的小孩，也慢慢贪睡起来。有时候听着歌看着视频，不知不觉也会睡着。木子洋知道灵超开着灯睡不安稳，每每过了午夜看灯还亮着，就一边骂小孩儿一边上去关灯。

木子洋咽了咽口水——没想到自己的这份心思都会被算准，小弟的脑子，总是比他以为的还好使。

 

“等我干嘛啊？”

“问你话。”小弟坐正了些，“公司应该也让你去私下表态了吧。你怎么说的？”

“……我还没定下来呢。”

“那你是怎么想的？洋哥，要是凡哥陪岳叔一起退团，ONER就只剩咱俩了。”

木子洋在心里叹气，小弟的发问，总是他招架不住的直接。

他知道小弟的意思。出道七年的ONER，已经是公司的夕阳团了，如果要更换团员，年龄上没有合适的练习生能补进来，就算有，粉丝恐怕也不会买账。作为偶像团体只有两个人，运营太难，凶多吉少。可是如果让两人单飞，别说舆论的不易，要拆散他跟小弟，木子洋内心第一个拒绝的。

 

何况，自己跟小弟的差距，也随着年龄的增长越发凸显。灵超刚23岁，正是最好的时候，台上的他稚气尽褪，浑身散发的荷尔蒙夺魂摄魄，实力早就完全可以包揽vocal和主舞，加上年轻人惊人的进步速度……站在小弟右后方的自己，有时候都忍不住觉得，他们三个这么惹眼的哥哥，也只不过堪堪遮住小弟耀眼的光芒。

而他木子洋，已经在上了岁数之后，明显感觉到了体能上的压力。曾经吹嘘的吃不胖体质，也抵不过代谢率的日渐降低。何况，自己也有伤病在身，难保哪天不会步岳岳后尘。

 

他是绝不肯拖小弟后腿的。

不仅是因为他觉得，让小弟这个天生的明星走下舞台是一种罪过。

不仅是因为他的自尊。

也是因为，灵超是自己这么多年捧在心尖上的，唯一的爱人。

 

木子洋正了正色。

 

“小弟，你还年轻……”

没想到自己话没说完，衣领已经被小弟揪住了。

“李振洋！你——你混蛋！”攥着衣领的拳头把木子洋猛地往墙上一推，灵超整个人也随即逼近，眼睛里分不清是愤怒、悲伤还是屈辱。木子洋只觉得这气场过于强大，把自己紧紧地压在冰凉的墙面上。

“你还记得当年，我们进廊坊大厂之前，你跟我说过什么吗？嗯？我的……洋哥？”

“我说……啥都别怕，有洋哥……罩着你呢。再过十年八年……罩你都不成问题。”

“对。洋哥，你说过，再过十年八年，你都会罩我的。”灵超的眼神还是恶狠狠的，嘴角却不由自主地撇了下去。“现在呢？就变卦了？李振洋你的作风不是天天坑我吗？现在怎么给我想起来当圣人了？”

 

木子洋盯着面前人迅速开合的嘴唇。

他这个小弟啊。说长进，七年也没长进。

就算表现得再气急败坏，撒泼得再歇斯底里，自己也能看出来，他不过是在虚张声势。

自己有多少年没有见过，灵超这么惊慌的样子了？

 

“……我会的。”木子洋熟练地捏住灵超的后颈，温柔地按到自己怀里。另一只手顺势环到腰后，把人紧紧扣住。“答应你的事，洋哥哪次半路撂过挑子？”

“那你……还跟我一起？”小弟抬起已经泛红潮湿的眼睛，有点怀疑地仰头看他。

“又不是只有做ONER的一员才能陪在你身边。”木子洋揉着小弟的头发，声音温柔得能掐出水。“我打听过了，如果小弟你愿意个人出道，公司是支持的。不过不可能专门给你配一个经纪人，助理也要重换……”眼看怀里人表情渐渐松动，木子洋的语气里带上了一丝引诱的气味：“小弟你觉得，我来应聘这个职位，够不够格啊？”

 

木子洋玩味地看着小孩儿的脸上，表情变了又变。是在庆幸自己还能与他朝夕共处吗？还是在替自己自断前程不甘呢？也可能，是在琢磨自己刚刚说的法子行不行得通、质疑自己会不会骗他？

木子洋觉得怎么都好。

 

哪怕自己不做偶像了也好。成为不了传奇也好。哪怕沦为平庸也好。哪怕被人耻笑也好。他只想不顾一切地守住对他一个人的诺言。

 

他只要做他一个人的英雄就好。

 

（虐点走得太快就像龙卷风。）

（没有日常小视频的我不是很快落。）

（为下次的更新做个卜岳预警，大概吧。）

 

（九）

【就有时候卜岳这个tag吧，的确打了这么久了，不写不合适，对吧？】

 

销声匿迹了两个月之后，ONER又突然回到了观众的视线。之前的各种传闻，也就慢慢从各种娱乐版面上消失了。  
第四张专辑的首演已经过去了四个月，销量依旧还算稳定。公司没有急着安排巡演，只是如常参加拍摄和采访。

原因他们当然也了然于心。

只是岳岳偏向母子局互动的次数，多得越来越明显。卜凡也是总是等到自己被cue，才会结束神游。虽然粉丝里也产生了少数“岳岳和凡子怎么了吗”的声音，大部分老粉丝还是表示：甭慌，小场面。然后继续缝里扣糖——毕竟真相是真，想假都难。就算正在闹着别扭，有些动作有些习惯，已是早就写进条件反射的甜。

 

岳岳退团的决定已经报了上去。小弟不管如何，都确定仍是坤音的艺人。木子洋也做好了好几手打算，现在就只剩下等卜凡的决定了。

 

 

岳明辉觉得他的凡子可能是老天派来考验他的。

年少时奔赴异乡，枯燥孤独，岳明辉甩甩头只当是千锤百炼。

也试着组过乐队，失败告终，岳明辉叹叹气只道是好事多磨。

后来他一切归零，辛苦追梦，岳明辉咬咬牙说有些事只要开始就没错。

到最后伤病逼迫，告老还乡，岳明辉摆摆手说一切都是最好的安排。

 

好容易渡过了九九八十一难，岳明辉自己都想给自己的人生，发一块刻着“成熟稳重”的奖牌。没想到这时候蹦出一只成精多年的哈士奇，说不行不行还有我这一关你没过。

岳明辉沉不住气了。

为了阻止卜凡和自己一起退团，岳明辉哄也哄了——结果被卜凡一串蛮不讲理的幼儿园freestyle气得说不出话；骂也骂了——结果在巨大、可怜、又无助的192式撒娇下败下阵来；威胁也威胁了——结果被家暴脸轻易拎起来扔在床上操了一顿；冷战也冷战了——没想到平时指甲剪秃了都要让他亲亲抱抱的巨婴，这个时候突然这么有志气，到现在也没跟他服软。

岳明辉这个恨啊。恨卜凡这个无理要求怎么提得这么理直气壮，也恨公司为什么肯法外容情，非说尊重每个人自身的选择。

 

转眼已经是十二月。

 

跨年的忙碌之前，公司说给他们放个三天的小假。

散会后卜凡站在窗前发呆。

 

“嘛呢，凡子？”是老岳的声音。

自从自己打定了主意，赖上老岳之后，老岳是千方百计地想阻止自己。外国研究生的花招就是多，卜凡感觉自己为了见招拆招，脑细胞都用尽头都快秃了。  
“合计放假打什么游戏呢。”

“要不……”老岳清了清嗓子，“嗨，你不老说要带我去青岛看海嘛……这不，正好。”

 

卜凡不知道是好笑还是好气：“你脑子是水吗？哪有十二月份了想起来看海的？”  
岳明辉看他这样也松了口气：“那你脑子是啥？哪有老夫老妻了开会还偷看我的？”  
“还能是啥。”卜凡把人抓过来塞进怀里，声音也轻了下来：“是你呗我的哥哥。”

 

 

直到老岳被自己妈妈以干儿子级别的排场，大塞了一顿海鲜直到喘不上气儿来，卜凡才心满意足地把人拉到海边。

岳明辉觉得，这里的海不像三亚，有大片大片细软的沙滩，仿佛打扮精致的小姑娘，笑语盈盈招着你去太阳下躺着。

青岛的海是生猛的。大段的海岸是线条粗狂的石块。因为淡季的关系，也没什么游客。岳明辉好笑地想着，青岛的海不能比作小姑娘，它更像是下了班陪你在路边喝酒的大兄弟，也不用多说话，就在那自己该干啥干啥，却莫名就觉得身上轻松了。

就是这方水土，养出了自己身边这个喜欢得离不开的山东大汉。一眼看去觉得冷漠生硬，还有点凶巴巴的。但你要敢把自己交给他，才知道什么叫铁汉柔情。

 

“我带你看~夕阳下~这青岛的海~水~”  
“要你知道~老岳你~就和它一样~的美~”

岳明辉正在那自我感动呢，没想到看到久违的景色的凡子，激动得又直接给自己来了一段。——虽然现在上节目的时候，卜凡的freestyle已经优秀得不会再让凡妻们静音了，但是只有岳明辉知道，他是在什么时候一点点攒出来的韵脚。

“怎么个意思？我就是夕阳美呗？”  
“我这不夸你嘛哥哥，夕阳无限好！”  
“对！只是近黄昏！行啊凡子，会拐弯抹角说哥哥老了？”

“我什么时候嫌弃过你老了！”卜凡居高临下地靠近，用一个手指头戳着岳明辉的锁骨，“我那意思不是么！越是有限的东西，你就越觉得必须珍惜……不能、不能等它来不及了……”192的大个子突然眼角一耷拉，嘴里的话也变成了咕哝：“不能等他来不及了……才想着为什么没有一直好好陪他……”

 

岳明辉一愣，觉得自己鼻子有点酸。

看了看周围没人，就贴身抱了上去，安慰性地摸了摸卜凡的背：“怎么会来不及。我不就受个伤嘛，又不是要死了。”

卜凡任由他抱，瘪着嘴抽了抽鼻子：“我不管。我就要陪你。”

岳明辉的内心在哭泣：自己的大道理，在不讲理的弟弟这儿从来就没管用过。

 

“凡子，你还记不记得，哥哥最喜欢的那把扇子写的什么？”

“记得。”卜凡垮着脸看他：“朕生平不负人。”

“对啊。我岳明辉这辈子没什么大能耐，唯一的骄傲的就是没对不起过谁……”

“还生平不负人…你现在就负了。”卜凡耍起赖来:“负了我对你的一片真心。”

“可不敢胡说啊！凡子，你是要哥哥一世英名，在你这块儿晚节不保是嘛？”

“哼…那是你的一世英名重要，还是你弟弟这么大一个人重要？”

 

——得嘞。岳明辉挺过了九九八十一难，只是哈仙儿这关，他是真过不去啦。

 

 

（十）

 

“小弟，别忙活了，过来陪哥哥躺会。”  
“小弟，别躺着了，过来陪妈妈录视频。”  
“小弟，放开老岳，过来陪我做饭。”

灵超眼睛转了转，站在客厅中央发出了团霸的声音:“怎么回事！一个个的！我是三陪吗？”

“看，我小弟这嗓门，绝对的实力vocal~”  
“对，我儿砸这底气，中气十足，甘拜下风。”  
“啧，弟弟这个气势，这拿出手去肯定不挨欺负！”

灵超警惕地扫视着三个哥哥:“我怎么闻到一丝all灵的气息？”

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“小弟，乱七八糟的东西少看。”

 

跑完了跨年的所有活动，回到坤音小别墅的时候，已经是新年的第三天了。  
紧接着是公司给灵超办的盛大的生日宴会，忙着应付合作的公司和其他艺人，生日其实也没好好过。等到几个人缓过疲乏恢复精神，又快到过年的时间了。  
因为ONER解散已经被排上了公司日程，接下来的档期只会越来越松。秦姐大手一挥:回家过年吧。

此时的卜岳洋灵，已经收拾好了行李，等着明天去机场了。木子洋自然是歪在沙发上半睡不睡，岳岳翻墙看舞蹈视频过眼瘾，卜凡破天荒地答应再下一次厨，订了海鲜在厨房收拾着。

 

灵超在被他们挨个调戏了一番之后，开始觉得有点无聊。糖都被打包装箱了，嘴巴也很寂寞。  
“木子洋昂昂昂昂~~~~~~”最后还是凑到洋哥那边儿。

“想让洋哥送温暖了？”木子洋眯着眼，回手摸了摸灵超垂在沙发扶手边的小腿。  
“没糖了。”灵超用目光给木子洋的每个兜做着X光扫描。  
“我也没有。”仰头对上小弟贪婪的目光，木子洋突然有些不自在，“…小弟，你要不试试戒糖吧。”

“怎么戒？你倒是告诉告诉我怎么戒？”灵超当然不觉得自己会戒糖。只是在木子洋面前，不自觉就会开启杠精模式。“人家都是戒烟的时候嘴里含块糖，我戒糖嘴里得含啥？ ”  
“含我啊~”木子洋笑得软软的，嘴角一弯，是让灵超心里发痒的弧度。

洋洋，土味情话说多了，可是要付出代价的。  
灵超也不转身，就着沙发扶手的高度差，从木子洋头顶直接俯下身去，含住了那片口不择言的嘴唇。

木子洋几乎被吻得一愣。小弟倒置的姿势让他没法起身，只能看到小弟棱角分明的下颌线，歪着的喉结随着吮吸自己嘴唇的节奏上下滚动。他还没被谁这样压制着亲吻过。他心里慌慌的。

就这样吻了多久呢。直到微凉的空气略过舌尖，温热的津液滚进喉咙的时候，木子洋已觉得自己浑身上下都被吻得酥软。除了——  
小弟起身抿了抿嘴唇，好整以暇地盯着他:“你硬了。”

 

 

“老岳！！！！！！你怕不是个聋子吧？？？？？？？”卜凡一手端着盘子，一手扯下了岳岳的耳机:“你可看看你这两个弟弟！大白天整这些55667788的！像不像话！”

岳岳一边把炸毛的哈士奇搂到怀里，摸着顺毛，一边做着口型对灵超比了个手势:  
“我儿砸，有血性~”

 

卜凡被岳岳三言两语哄好，继续屁颠屁颠地上菜去了。

螃蟹。扇贝。生蚝。皮皮虾。收拾得利利索索的摆了一桌子，酱汁也贴心地调了四五种。

灵超的思绪有点飘飞——五环外京旺家园的那个套间里，现在住着谁呢。当年他们还没火的时候，曾经一起吃海鲜的那个客厅，还不到现在的四分之一大。凡哥因为欠洋哥50块钱，一边给他剥蟹子一边freestyle。猜拳挑生蚝的时候，岳妈妈给其他两个哥哥使眼色，自己赢了又不知道哪个好吃，最后还是洋哥挑好了送到自己手边。

现在客厅大了，桌子大了，海鲜多了。岳叔还是张张罗罗指挥着，凡哥还是默默在旁边剥皮拆壳，洋哥还是翘着小拇指捏起食材鉴赏……  
灵超抿着嘴笑。那阵大家都在朋友圈刷:后来的我们什么都有了，却有没了我们。  
——现在的他们也什么都有了，但他们还是他们。

 

都说成年人世界没童话。但灵超觉得自己就是个幸运鹅。朋友都在身边，爱人就在眼前。大风大浪来了，哥哥们早在前边挡着，有好吃好玩的，一股脑堆在自己面前。这八年对他来说，不是童话是什么呢？  
现在只不过是童话要结束了。身边的人物纷纷退场，自己不再是童话的主角。

接下来是什么样的故事？灵超不知道。  
好在他也不再是那个，沉迷青春疼痛文学的忧郁小王子了。八年的时间，大梦一场。人生能有几个八年呢？他已经尽兴了。

接下来的日子，他就要做个国王征战四方。身旁站着的，是他忠诚的骑士。  
他想让那个人知道:曾经你想要带我去的地方，以后就让我带你去。

 

灵超在脑子里跑完一整部史诗灵洋文之后，木子洋也终于给他挑好了食材，威逼利诱哄骗凡子剥了，夹着举到灵超嘴边。  
“还用你喂我？拿我当小孩儿啊？”灵超话是这么说，嘴还是很受用地叼住了筷子。  
“你怎么不说你这么大还咬筷子呢？”木子洋抽了张纸递给灵超:“我作为灵超的下任小助理，先找找感觉。”  
“灵超很满意，决定让你做现任了~”  
“我本来不就是你现任吗？”  
……  
卜凡看他俩闹腾看得来气:“哪那么多话？想找感觉你自己剥一个。”说着拎了个整个的螃蟹，在木子洋面前乱甩。  
木子洋强装淡定拍开卜凡的手：“要不你也留在坤音得了，当我们大厨，小弟就能吃到好的了。”  
“你的人你自己顾行不行！我只给我们家老岳做饭。”  
“可拉倒吧凡砸！这几年哪给我做过饭啦？我这肉都是凭自己本事长哒！”

 

沙发上哥哥们叽叽喳喳闹成一团。厨房里的锅冒着热气。客厅音响放着他们最新的曲子。窗外是北京城难得湛蓝的天。  
一切都那么熟悉。又仿佛有什么刚刚开始。  
他们的故事，只要开始就没错。

 

（十一）

 

“ONER解散”  
“木子洋 偶像变助理。”

看到热搜时，木子洋从沙发笑得滑倒了地上。

“小弟，来，来，你看。”木子洋一手捂着自己笑疼的横膈膜，一手举着手机往灵超眼前递。“也不知道今天是谁出道，怎么我还上了热搜了~”

灵超忙着脱下新闻发布会的服装找便服——如今他也已经是木子洋亲测187.9的身高，站在哥哥衣柜前挑起衣服来也更有底气了。“上吧，上吧，谁让你在微博上有那么多女工啊？怎么来的自己心里没点数吗？”  
木子洋还在上气不接下气：“小弟我觉得这个，这个都能，算你送我的今年生日礼物了。”

被他这么一说，灵超想起了去年木子洋过生日的事。  
“那正好，别的生日礼物我就不送了。”  
“那也行~”木子洋眼角一弯：“不过今天还是咱俩一周年纪念日，你还得送我纪念日礼物。”  
行啊，小算盘打得挺响啊。李振洋。到时候看看谁笑到最后我问你。

 

 

参加完生日聚会，回到小别墅的时候，其实时间还早。  
两个人各自心怀鬼胎，都不肯承认自己归心似箭。

“给你准备了惊喜，你先不能看，得把眼睛蒙上。”  
木子洋在黑暗中，被灵超牵着手拉进了卧室。门被轻轻带上。随后是“唰——”的一声，木子洋一愣：是今天灵超那件衣服上的长绸带。没等他多做反应，另一只手也被灵超捉住，绸带在腕间一绕一紧，自己已被仰面扔到床上。  
木子洋不安地舔了舔嘴唇，而空气里似乎没有危险的气息。

不知道是不是被束缚增添的刺激，木子洋觉得自己硬得发疼。难耐地扭了扭腰，对面的人似乎也善解人意，单手挑开扣子拉链，裤子连同内裤一起拽到大腿。  
视觉被剥夺的确让听觉变得敏感。木子洋听到细微的液体唧咕作响的声音，马上意识到了灵超在做什么。  
“慢慢来，小弟，别伤着自己。”  
此刻感受到小弟跨坐在自己身上，听到小弟手指做扩张的声音，闻到小弟身上春草的清香……只是双手被缚在身前，摸也摸不到，帮也帮不上，催也催不得。木子洋像个鱼缸外的馋猫，只差一条焦躁的尾巴可以晃了。

“我亲爱的洋哥哥……想我么？”  
“嗯……想你……”  
“想操我么？”  
“……想。”

虽然镜头前见一个撩一个，但其实他这个哥哥在床上，嘴里从没吐过一句骚言浪语。灵超早就暗下决心，要破坏掉木子洋的这份游刃有余，他要逼到他失控。  
“想操我哪里？”  
“……”  
木子洋知道自己身上在微微颤抖。刚才积在股间的热血呼地一下涌上脑子，自尊心已经摇摇欲坠，剩下仅存的一丁点意识维持着最后的体面，出口的语气里已经满是哀求：  
“小弟……求你了……”

木子洋没来得及感受自己低声下气的羞耻，下一秒就因为被温热的甬道包裹而失去了理智。  
光是想象着灵超掰开那两片圆翘的屁股，一点点将自己阳具吞吃入内的画面，木子洋就已经爽到要射出来了。何况此时那紧致的质感正牢牢地吸附着自己，像是扯着风筝的线，自己的心随着那忽上忽下套弄着的穴口，被不断地扯起，再拽下。

“很爽吧，洋哥。”  
木子洋艰难地吞着唾沫。明明是自己在进入对方，身体的主导权却被对方牢牢掌控。就连意识，也逃不开对方言语挑逗的入侵。  
感受着肠壁施压式的突然收缩，他脑子里那根弦终于“啪”地一声被干脆地扯断。  
“嗯哼……”

听到这声绝对算不上闷哼的撒娇，灵超知道自己成功了。  
“爽就射进来。”  
木子洋颤抖着在灵超体内喷发。而他抬起被绑在一起的双手，试图遮住脸颊的媚态，也被灵超一秒不差地看在眼里。

“怎么样，纪念日礼物，还满意吗？”剧烈运动后的灵超喘息着，语气却丝毫不见慌乱。  
“嗯……”在高潮的舒适里享受余韵的木子洋懒懒地答着。

嘣——  
玻璃清脆的断裂声。

有什么东西被递到嘴边。似乎是液体发出的淡淡味道。  
“深呼吸。”  
下意识听从了灵超的命令，深吸一口，等反应过来的时候，已经为时过晚。  
全身上下血管瞬间舒张，如有温热的暖流冲刷，兴奋的反应直充头顶，难以自抑。相较之下，后穴突然的冰凉几不可察。  
蒙在眼前的漆黑被突然揭开，模糊的视线里是灵超闪着亮光的眸子：  
“我可要准备，收我的纪念日礼物了。”

 

木子洋用了十秒钟的时间，接受了自己正在被灵超插入的事实。  
慢慢进入自己身体的部分他再熟悉不过——白得晶莹剔透，如同玉器，弧度精巧，手感细腻。而现在这些记忆都被他用自己最敏感的地方再次感受着。

木子洋心想，小弟这算不算强暴呢？由于刚才射精的舒爽和RUSH短暂的药效，后穴除了异物感并无不适。另一方面，自己也很难对小弟的行为产生反感。或者说，现在这样由灵超来掌控自己的性爱，甚至和刚才的捆绑play一样，有种隐秘的刺激。

木子洋的温顺有些出乎灵超的意料。身体灵巧地从木子洋双臂间钻进去，就着他被绑的手把人抱住。“疼么？”  
迟来的肌肤相亲让木子洋放下了最后一丝紧张。被绑的手挂在灵超腰上，有一下没一下地抚摸。

“洋哥，”嘴唇在木子洋耳垂旁轻轻磨蹭，“还记得去年今天，你第一次睡我的时候么？”  
温热的气息打在耳畔，木子洋感觉自己脸上开始发烫了。  
“那时候你也把我像个小鸡子似的摁在床上……操得我求饶才算。”  
灵超已经收起了温情脉脉，只用深不见底的眼眸定定地看他。木子洋背后一凉，仿佛自己已是落在小兽爪下的猎物。只是这小兽嘴角玩味的浅笑，凌厉却仍然澄澈的眼神，仍然把他迷住了。他不想逃。  
就这样被他吃掉也很好。

“不疼，来吧。”

 

只是顿了一顿，木子洋就感觉到了身体里的硬物开始粗暴进出。被凌虐的感觉让他有种放弃自我的痛快，甚至勾起身体里一阵比一阵要命的酥痒。  
“小弟……呜……”木子洋被撞得神志不清，声音软得惹人怜惜。

平时在床上占据主动的木子洋是温柔的，按部就班，气定神闲。可是现在反复贯穿他的凶器，仿佛偏偏反其道而行，丝毫不容他休息，不管技巧般地横冲直撞。穴口被摩擦得酸胀，内部被毫无章法的抽插搅得黏湿到一塌糊涂。木子洋绝望地冒出俗套的幻想:灵超的胯下可能长着一把利刃，正把自己捅得血肉模糊，万劫不复。

万劫不复也是甘愿的。

 

“别哭，洋洋。别哭。”灵超捧着他的脸，温柔地吻着他不知何时流出的眼泪，语气却仍是镇定的。  
“你其实很喜欢吧？嗯？”

喜欢吗？身体不由自己意志地被操到失神，汗水眼泪爱液混合着流得一塌糊涂，肉体和精神都被他逼到极限无力反抗……  
灵超低头含住木子洋的喉结，手捏住身下人的腰侧，抵住肠壁里已经肿胀了许久却没得到爱抚的凸点，不由分说地死命顶撞，直到木子洋抖着纤细的腰 在带着哭腔的求饶声中泄了出来。

“知道了吧？这就是你的答案。”

 

 

 

木子洋浑身无力地从昏睡中醒来。望了眼挂钟，已是深夜。

侧过身就看到灵超蜷在自己身边，脸埋在被子里。这个刚才发起狠来要他命的家伙，现在又睡得像个不谙世事的小孩。

“你这个小弟……”叹了口气，木子洋伸手揉了揉灵超睡乱的头发，没有说出剩下的话。  
“嘿嘿。生日快乐。”灵超闭着眼睛笑笑，不知道是醒着睡着。  
“真应该把你刚才犯下的罪行，给那些之前给我寄《未成年人保护法》的人看看。”木子洋任由灵超装傻充愣。毕竟自己不过嘴上虚张声势，想起刚才的事已经从锁骨红到耳根。

灵超依旧不抬眼，只是嘴角抿得很好看。

“洋哥 谢谢你。”

 

对你的依赖，感激，珍惜，和爱意。  
即使只说这一句，你也都能明白的吧。

 

 

 

（十二）

 

2028年3月。首都机场。

举着“卜凡岳明辉”手幅的木子洋，觉得自己这个粉丝装得有点太显眼，赶紧把自己特意淘来的陈年应援收了起来。

“洋洋！自己来哒？”  
“啧，就想着你鹅子？嫌你儿xi……你姑爷现在咖位不够怎么着？”顺嘴溜出的口误让木子洋想给自己一个大嘴巴巴。

“哪能……”思儿心切的岳岳有点心虚。“这不，他生日我们俩忙生意，礼到人没到，这会儿给他补一大的。——凡砸！”  
被叫到的人屁颠屁颠 从行李车上端下一个半人高的大礼盒。  
“行，老岳，再有一个月我生日，你看着办吧~”木子洋傲娇地瘪嘴。“你亲自给他，我不转交。心累。手酸。胳膊疼。”

“不是我说你，洋哥，你真越来越……娇软……”  
“行啦凡砸。”岳岳丢了个意味深长的眼神，“赶紧走吧，不怕被私生饭堵啦？”  
“你可拉倒吧。你都36了…过气偶像岳明辉，搁这想什么呢~”  
岳岳也不生气，笑盈盈揣着手，看木子洋边走边张牙舞爪。

“知道了吧老岳，什么叫当偶像要趁早？你看小弟，现在才到你当年出道的岁数……”多愁善感的木子洋说完自己有点伤感，赶紧转移了话题。“你俩生意忙得怎么样啊，岳老板？”

卜凡岳岳离开坤音之后，用俩人的积蓄加一点贷款，在青岛开了个会所，主营健身，附带餐饮和网咖。  
“老岳这个人，一个当老板的，天天跑去自己健身房、……那个词叫什么来的？”  
“微服私访。”  
“对对对！天天自己去微 服 私 访 ，一泡泡一天，看那些大哥的大肌肉块子过眼瘾，趁我不注意还偷摸举铁！整得我只能上对面网咖区监视他，顺便打游戏。”

木子洋笑:“挺好，可以上班时间谈恋爱，符合你俩一贯作风。”  
“谈啥恋爱啊。”岳岳的眼神也不知道是哀怨还是娇嗔:“原来吧公司管着，不让一屋睡，这家伙天天琢磨着往我屋里赖着。现在？都嫌腻味了！半夜从我被窝钻出去，跑客厅打游戏！”  
“我那不是怕你睡不好吗！动不动疼醒，好容易睡着我敢吵你吗！”  
“我腰疼是因为谁！”  
“因为你年轻时候不注意呗！还有那时候瞎逞强要救人……我错了老岳！我错了！都赖我！我不该那么使劲！下回你叫我快我也不快……哎！哎！老岳你怎么家暴呢老岳！”

这叫哪门子父母爱情，我的妈呀，幼儿园吧。旁观的洋哥撇撇嘴。  
心累。眼疼。想小弟。

 

 

灵超拍完了当天的广告，妆发都没卸，就直奔相约的练习室。

几天前洋哥跟他说，ONER十周年，公司准备给他们开见面会的时候，他以为洋哥是又骗性大发逗自己。  
直到现在，他推开这间公司因为嫌小几乎半弃用的练习室的门时，仍觉得一切不真实。

——洋哥躺在衣服堆上犯懒。凡哥嘬着嘴对着镜子臭美。岳岳一会儿踢踢这个一会儿拽拽那个……一如十年前的每一天，他推开这扇门时一样。

练习室的空气里，总是飘着经久不散的特有的汗水气息。此刻的气氛，却有点特别。

是带着昔日回忆翻涌的尘土味。

回忆是什么颜色呢。是小说里写的旧书页泛黄，还是电影里形容过往的黑白灰。

或许这被四面镜不断反射出的，练习室的幽白灯光，就是属于他们回忆的颜色。

 

 

“你洋哥跟公司谈好了，到见面会之前吧，这练习室都归咱们用。”重逢的一番亲昵之后，岳岳把灵超塞回木子洋怀里。  
“对，明天开始，又要有声乐老师舞蹈老师、轮番来轰炸我们了…混了这么多年，又重新当练习生来了。”卜凡长腿一伸，把岳明辉勾回来搂着。

“那我这半个月不用出通告了！”灵超乐得蹦起来。  
“你不行。你该干嘛干嘛，没安排的时候过来训练。”洋哥眼睛一瞪，灵超就没了气儿，悻悻地挂在洋哥背后晃荡。

“你这个助理干得可以啊，我发现。”卜凡在一旁坏笑，“对自己艺人颐指气使的，艺人对你言听计从的。”  
“那你看看~我跟你说，小凡，再过几年我这个实习经纪人转了正，小弟就更有得受了~”嘚瑟完的洋哥侧过头，在小弟脸上轻啄一口。

说是这么说。木子洋看着这几年身高直逼自己的灵超，还是暗暗心惊。

自己先他一步来到这个世界，开始带着他摸索闯荡。看着他从稚气未脱的懵懂少年，慢慢变成高挑帅气独当一面的大人。从不谙情事的试探挑逗，到下了蛊般牢牢抓住自己的心身体和心灵……

 

而自己呢？

从那个挡在他身前的男人，慢慢变成了站在他背后的男人。  
从那个把他圈在怀里的男人，慢慢变成了被他压在身下的男人。

听着怎么就像旧社会的童养媳一样呢。

用自己的一生来追随陪伴一个人——在这个时代听起来，是一件特别浪漫也特别理想主义的事。

可是他木子洋也从没计较过，这波操作是不是亏了。  
谁让他不小心，遇到一个钻石般璀璨的人，就难免不由自主，想要把他变成只属于自己一个人的宝藏。  
他木子洋野心不大，他不在意自己的宝藏被全世界的灼热目光欣赏。  
只要盛放这宝藏的匣，永远在自己手上。

 

——————————————

因为某些原因，本来写的与某个人一起，去泰国故地重游的结局删掉了。  
说不上气愤。但真的很遗憾，自己珍惜的一份缘分，被当事人挥霍殆尽。  
那个我脑海里“沉底已久的，只有五个人的微信群”，删除了。不会再有了。

下章写完见面会就完结。

 

 

（十三）

 

2028年4月16日。

“O！N！E！R！”

“ONER！ONER！”

 

这句没磨过还挺齐的口号，听了这么多年，还是会让木子洋心头一热鼻子一酸。

何况这两年听惯了小弟的粉丝应援，再听ONER反而有种恍若隔世之感。

 

当年ONER的解散，像是他人生的一个开关。他换了新的身份，有了新的工作，进入新的生活。甚至和灵超的感情，也换了不同的样子。  
站在见面会舞台上的这一刻，木子洋觉得，他终于明白了灵超总是挂在嘴边的那句“奇妙”的含义。  
如果没有当年初见，迎着盛夏的日光深深望进少年的那双眼……自己会不会，就过着完全不一样的人生。

 

 

前奏响起，追光灯打过来的时候，木子洋心想，这应该是最后一次了吧。

最后一次有机会，在高朋满座中将隐晦爱意说到最尽兴。

 

 

“如今你能感同我的身受”

“感谢你能接受我的所有”

“……”

“谁说我不能”

“你就是我最初的梦”

“有些故事开始……就没错。”

 

 

 

木子洋喝醉了。是灵超把他背回住处的。

灵超想起十年前，木子洋膝盖做手术的时候，自己也背过他一次。只不过公司为了他当年还没塌的小屁孩人设，把那一段画面剪掉了。  
背起一个比自己高出一点的人，实在有点吃力。不过对河北虎逼李英超来说，哪有不敢挑战的事呢。

何况他洋哥这个人啊，看起来高大厉害，身体其实是要了命的轻盈乖软。只不过，那一面通常只有在床上才能体验到，很少像这样，在众人面前表现出对自己的依赖。

“醒醒了李振洋，”灵超把人放在洗漱台上，拍了拍他好看的脸，“到家了，想吐么。”  
木子洋摇摇头，眼睛还是闭着，只是翘了翘嘴唇咕哝着：“想小弟。”  
“……服了你了。”灵超对他无意的撒娇也没什么抵抗力，一手把人扶稳了，自己凑过去亲了亲他微张的嘴角，尝到残留着的酒精凛冽的气味。  
“怎么回事你，把自己喝醉了都。”比起埋怨，灵超更觉得疑惑。木子洋以往在各种场面替他挡酒的时候都没喝醉过，今天是内部庆功的聚会反而醉成这样。

“小弟……咱俩还没在厕所做过吧……”木子洋只是抬了抬眼皮，灵超却已经捕捉到了怀里大猫咪引诱的眼神，紧身裤也有些箍得难受了。

 

灵超紧了紧怀抱。木子洋衣服下单薄的身体有些不易察觉的颤抖。  
灵超愣了一下——他这个哥哥啊，不像他那样，有种一往无前到几乎一根筋的坚定。温柔的人都难免九曲回肠，何况今日。洋哥心里，一定有很多化不开的情绪。

不能靠醉酒逃避的话，就让自己来安慰吧。

 

木子洋全身都泛着醉后的红。灵超约摸着这种状态支撑不了全套，便只解开了他的裤子。  
在明亮的灯光下暴露出私 处，木子洋也少见地没有露出害臊的神情，只是低垂着眼帘，没掩藏那一点惹人怜爱的脆弱。

灵超埋头。洋哥骨感的手指插进自己的头发，施咒般轻触着头皮，又随着自己的动作，缓缓滑到脖颈。

洋哥，你唱的词句，我都懂。  
如今我能感同你的身受。我也愿意承担，你愿意或不愿意示人的所有。曾经你对我有过的心动、疼惜、宠爱，我都不会辜负。我会安稳你所有的动摇，抚慰你所有的脆弱，珍惜你所有的情感。

“我不会让你觉得后悔的，李振洋。”

 

 

 

 

木子洋醒来的时候，已经天光大亮。  
摸了摸灵超没在，突然一阵烦躁。抓过床头的玩偶拳打脚踢一番蹂躏，最后干脆丢下床去。  
手机里全是昨晚狂轰滥炸一直没停的消息。木子洋不耐烦去看，摊开四肢瞪着天花板。

木子洋突然想起十年前，还在大厂的时候，自己总是先结束训练回屋躺下，睡醒了找找小弟，睡睡醒醒直到他回来。  
昨天那个说不会让自己后悔的人，跑哪儿嘚瑟去了啊。

想到昨天，脸上又有点发烧。

木子洋其实从来没有醉到失去意识过。昨天也是。

 

 

 

灵超开门回来的时候，手里端了碗热汤面。一边翻着白眼坐在床边看木子洋慢悠悠地吃，一边叨叨着昨晚凡哥和岳叔闹别扭，害自己一大早去劝架。

木子洋打了个饱嗝，眼瞅着又要躺下。

灵超眼疾手快拽着领子把人拉起来：“还懒？忘了要送机了啊？”

木子洋就懒洋洋地起床收拾。

 

 

 

说是送机，灵超其实只能送到停车场。

木子洋目送完卜岳两人安检，发了会儿呆，才回到车上。灵超巴掌大的脸缩在外套的领子里，看起来有点闷闷不乐。

“你岳妈妈给你的。”木子洋把灵超袖子里的手抓出来。  
灵超看着被套上手腕的细细的头绳，怔了半天。

“刚才抱岳叔的时候，我看见他长白头发了。”  
“嗯……你说，老岳是不是开始脱发了，用不上头绳了。”木子洋揉着灵超的头发，“就小弟你头发还茂密，老岳的小揪揪就由你来继承了。”  
灵超也只好也一起强颜欢笑：“我也过了扎小辫儿的年龄了好吗。”

 

木子洋看他恢复了精神，马上开始犯懒，人一歪就靠在了灵超身上。  
灵超帮他取下眼镜：“你看你，上了岁数怎么还这么嗜睡。”  
木子洋又往他怀里蹭蹭：“上了岁数，更得睡美容觉。”  
灵超没再抬杠：“睡吧。到家叫你。”

 

 

车缓缓驶出停车场，灵超闭了闭漂亮的浅色眼眸，适应从黑暗中突然冒出的光线。  
车开得不快。灵超饶有兴味地看路边风景，阳光明媚，是带着躁动的豁然开朗。

像第一次见到李振洋那天一样。

洋哥，还记得那句歌词吗？我想告诉你，相爱太难了，但少年一瞬动心就永远动心。

灵超抿着好看的嘴角笑了，低头轻轻吻向了木子洋。

 

 

 

End.

 

——————————

因为面试新工作，一不留神拖了好几天。

临时换的结局写得仓促，自己也没有很满意。

本来是个一时兴起的脑洞，承蒙各位抬爱，真的很感激。

完结之后应该会掉一波粉吧。希望就此告别的各位，今后也依然一起愉快嗑糖，安心掉头。山不转水转，总有机会江湖再见。

工作稳定之后会开始新坑，预计是轻松愉悦的小段子合集吧。

哇我好啰嗦！最后祝有缘的各位一切顺利，生活愉快~


End file.
